


tease

by oktavia (orphan_account)



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oktavia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing pinker than Ludger's cheeks are the panties Julius bought him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tease

Ludger looks up but still isn't completely able to meet Julius' gaze. He swallows hard before he trails his hands down his chest, over his abdomen, slow and careful.

Julius swallows hard when Ludger's fingertips finally dip beneath the waist of his pants, though he doesn't make any moves to unbutton them and reveal what's hiding just yet.

"They're the ones you bought me," Ludger says, sheepish, cheeks bright pink, and he averts his gaze more fully as his shoulders square. Despite his preamble, he doesn't undo his pants.

Julius is kneeling at Ludger's feet; his big hands come up to smooth over Ludger's thighs, a soothing motion, and he looks up at his brother with the utmost tenderness, all patience and adoration.

"What are you so nervous for?" he asks, tone playful. "You think I'm going to laugh at you or something?"

The roundabout reassurance calms Ludger somewhat, his tense shoulders softening as he looks down at Julius with a chiding smile.

"I wouldn't put it past you," Ludger says, equally playful. The ease with which they can go from lovers to brothers is still unreal to him. "You're the one who never outgrew teasing me."

Julius chuckles, the hands around Ludger's thighs coming up to massage his hips. "Can you blame me?"

Ludger only snorts, covering Julius' hands with his own to give them a squeeze.

"Think of schoolyard bullies with crushes. It's like that," Julius concludes before leaning forward to drop a kiss below Ludger's navel.

"You _do_ act like a kid sometimes," Ludger says, smiling softly, relaxing further at the feel of Julius' lips on him.

"Hey," Julius warns before giving Ludger's navel a little nip. Ludger squirms, purses his lips and hums.

Ludger contemplates calling Julius a brat and pushing him further, but he's far too relaxed and _in the mood_ again, so he opts to move his hands back between his hips to finally, finally undo his pants. The tips of his fingers are slow but deft, and the pace is completely deliberate. Ludger loves the way Julius is completely ensorceled by him; his gaze is patient and careful, alert, like a beast ready to loose itself upon its prey.

The zipper slides down, and lacy pink peeks out from the little sliver of parted fabric. Julius swallows hard in anticipation, and Ludger teases him further by sliding his hands down his hips and nudging his pants down just so. The way Julius' breathing picks up slightly, audibly, makes Ludger's heart race.

Canting his hips forward, Ludger finally slides his pants down to above his knees, exposing his groin. He's wearing panties, milk pink and clingy, lace decorated with flower patterns and a little bow on the front for a needless touch of innocence. The fabric feels completely unfamiliar to him, but Ludger bears with it. There's something strangely thrilling about knowing Julius went out and bought these for him, wanted to actually _see_ him in these, that the thought of him wearing these turned his brother on and--

"Good," Julius says. He's isn't the type who's good with words, so Ludger doesn't mind that that's all he can manage. Julius strokes Ludger's bare thighs reverently, as if waiting for permission to touch what waits between Ludger's legs. "They look good."

Ludger gives his head a tilt, and finds his shyness ebbing away. Without a word, he slides his pants off completely before stepping out of them and giving them a distracted kick away. Julius' eyes never leave him all the while.

"Are you just going to stare at them?" Ludger asks with a quirk to the corner of his mouth, expression a little too soft to be a smirk.

Julius doesn't laugh, but his eyes do light up. He glances up to meet Ludger's gaze before his hands move in to curl around the backs of Ludger's thighs.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Julius says, leaning in to drop a kiss to the top of Ludger's thigh. Ludger squirms again, but this time Julius holds him still. "I told you looked good."

Ludger runs a hand through Julius' hair, fingers twitching with the desire to pull his brother's face forward. "Use your imagination."

Julius only hums in reply before leaning forward to leave a fuller, open-mouthed kiss to the soft skin of Ludger's thigh, but unlike before, he doesn't stop there. He repeats the gesture, over and over, lips nipping and sucking the skin into his mouth in his ascent.

The attention pulls a soft breath out of Ludger, and a light crest of arousal begins to show itself in his panties. His embarrassment begins to return, and his knees lock unconsciously, but Julius buries his face between his brother's closed thighs to nuzzle him as best he can with his glasses in the way.

"Don't," he says, voice quiet. "You look amazing."

Ludger purses his lips to wet them before nodding, and he nudges his legs apart at Julius' unspoken behest.

Julius kisses his way back up, until he's finally at Ludger's crotch. Ludger isn't sure what to expect, doubts Julius is just going to slide his panties off and leave it at that, but his curiosity is sated when he feels Julius press his face to Ludger's balls before mouthing at him with a firm pressure.

Ludger whimpers, the hand in his brother's hair squeezing gently in a silent plea for more, but Julius continues at his languid pace. He sucks at Ludger, dislodging only to rove his tongue up along the underside of his brother's covered erection, before he resumes sucking at his balls and the base of his dick.

The feel of dampening lace pressing into him feels strange, and Ludger tries grinding down and squirming into Julius' mouth to get a more palpable sensation out of it, but Julius draws away just slightly with every rock of his brother's hips. Ludger whimpers, but Julius remains unmoved.

It isn't until Ludger's hips give a roll against his mouth does Julius finally lick a stripe up the underside of Ludger's dick. He pulls Ludger forward slightly before sucking at the sensitive juncture of the shaft and the head of his cock, and that's when Ludger _moans_ , chest heaving and eyes sliding shut.

Julius flicks his tongue over the spot before turning his attention to the head of Ludger's dick, which he licks at and sucks and rubs his tongue against to give more of that blessed mix of shifting lace and wet tongue. Ludger moans again, hips rocking forward, trying once more to pull Julius further in.

Julius gives one hard, final suck, before kissing his way back up his brother's groin, stopping just below his navel. Ludger whines, wanting Julius back between his legs, but he isn't left waiting for long. Julius grabs his hips and urges Ludger to turn around, which he does without ceremony.

"Bend over for me," Julius commands in a breathy hush, and Ludger complies, hands braced on the bed. He squirms in anticipation, and looks over his shoulder to watch his brother.

Julius grabs his ass and gives it a hard squeeze. There's no hesitance or curiosity to test the give; Julius kneads at him, and Ludger moans as he backs himself into the rough contact.

Ludger gasps softly when Julius pulls him apart, and he barely has time to anticipate anything before Julius' tongue is sliding over his covered entrance. Ludger cries out, this loud and long, keening noise, a silent plea for more, harder.

Julius licks at him, again and again, before finally fitting his mouth over Ludger's hole to suck at him. This isn't the first time Julius has given his ass this kind of loving attention, but with his panties in the way, the pressure and wetness is dammed and subdued. Ludger loves the teasing and moans for it.

"Julius," he breathes out as Julius rubs the tip of his tongue at him, unable to lick him open with his panties in the way. Ludger whimpers in frustration and knows the action will be futile, but rocks back on instinct.

Julius resumes sucking at his asshole, and Ludger can only whine. The teasing's become too much, and his cock is straining against their tight, lacy confines; there's even precum wetting a little spot in the front below the bow.

"Please," Ludger pleads, and he whimpers again when Julius responds with little more than another hard suck. "Julius, please."

Julius gives a few more licks before obliging his brother somewhat and pushing the pink panties aside. Ludger bites the corner of his bottom lip and whimpers when Julius pulls his cheeks apart once more. He feels more bare and vulnerable like this, but juts his hips back anyway.

Julius repeats his previous motions, but this time there isn't a layer of scratchy lace in the way to daunt his efforts, and the pleasure it gives makes Ludger shiver. Julius' thumbs press around him before spreading him further, and he slides his tongue into Ludger, making his brother cry out.

"Julius," Ludger moans out, squeezing at the sheets as Julius flicks his tongue in and out, in and out, these quick and careful thrusts that end up being just as teasing as the firmer motions Ludger was being assaulted with when his panties were in the way.

He nearly sobs when Julius presses in deep before sucking at him. The pressure is simultaneously perfect and not enough. Even with Julius sucking hard, making these filthy wet noises in time with the thrusts of his tongue, Ludger finds himself wanting much more.

"Please Julius," Ludger whines, head hanging as he falls apart as his brother's fingers and mouth. "No more teasing. I need more."

Julius hums in contemplation, but ultimately parts from Ludger's asshole with a fleeting kiss. He gives his brother's rump a pat.

"Get the lube," he tells him, and Ludger is absolutely eager to crawl over the bed and to the bedside drawer. He doesn't even bother sliding the drawer shut after he retrieves the bottle, and crawls backwards until Julius stops him with a hand on his hip.

Julius rubs a soothing circle into the promise of bone before letting go to coat his fingers in the thick fluid. Ludger hums in anticipation, wanting his brother's fingers in him so badly that it makes him makes him feel salacious and filthy.

Pushing his panties aside with his clean fingers, Julius rubs the rough pad of a fingertip over Ludger's whetted entrance. It only takes a few beats for Ludger to will himself into relaxation, and Julius wastes no time breaching him, slow and gentle.

Ludger melts, moaning in gratification, elbows bending. He knows how to relax at the intrusion by now, and doesn't need the overabundance of preparation that he used to. After a few thrusts and twists and curls, Julius is able to slide in another thick finger. It's a tighter fit, but Ludger doesn't mind it. He's rewarded with Julius spreading him and rubbing at his walls. The fullness he craves is so close; Ludger ends up tightening momentarily in the face of his mounting need.

"Relax," Julius tells him, hand stilling, and Ludger huffs in a bit of frustration. He knows Julius is only trying to be careful with him, knows the roughest he'll ever be is when he fucks him into the mattress, but it's still overbearing at times.

"I'm fine," Ludger insists before rocking against his brother's fingers. "Keep going."

After a few beats, Julius nods before picking up where he left off. With a few more strokes, Julius finally draws back to slide another finger in.

Ludger moans softly, his tightness very apparent now. Of course, Julius takes the noise as one of discomfort, and squeezes a bit more lube over their point of union. It makes his panties unbearably wet, but it isn't overly distracting or unpleasant.

Julius thrusts and twists and curls his digits, spreading his brother and rubbing at him and making him whine for more more more. Ludger's reached his peak at Julius' fingertips plenty of times, but that isn't what he wants right now.

"Julius," he breathes out as he rocks his hips against the thick fingers stretching him out. "Stop it. I need more."

Julius hums, inquisitive, before probing a bit deeper and curling his fingers, threatening to hit that bundle of nerves and tissue that never fails to drive Ludger mad.

He doesn't though, and Ludger could very well scream in need and frustration. "I told you to stop teasing me."

Julius chuckles before sliding his fingers out, Ludger's panties relaxing back into place. Ludger watches and listens as Julius undoes his pants.

Ludger licks his lips when Julius frees his cock, and even arches slightly and spreads his legs as if presenting himself. Thankfully Julius is far too worked up himself to do anything more than slick his dick up before inching his way up to his brother.

Ludger is expecting his pink panties to finally be yanked off and tossed aside, but doesn't mind when he feels them pushed aside instead. The fabric goes taut against his cock as they're stretched out of the way of his slick and waiting entrance.

Julius keeps Ludger's panties hooked around a thumb with one hand, while he steadies his cock with the other. Any of his usual confirmations of Ludger's comfort are cut off by Ludger rutting himself against the head of Julius' cock, silently begging to be breached.

Julius chuckles, breathless. "You sure are eager."

Ludger is about to bite back, his frustration and aching need testing his well of patience, but Julius pushes past his meager resistance and slides into him, slow, inch by pulsating inch.

Ludger moans, giving the sheets a harsh squeeze, eyes shut tight and mouth hanging open. When he feels Julius' thighs against the back of his own, he bites his lip to hold off a whimper as he adjusts to the thick intrusion.

"You're so big," he has it in him to murmur, and the words make Julius shiver in turn.

Ludger doesn't have to verbally tell Julius to move; he's the first one to draw away slightly, only to back himself against his brother's cock. Even with the slow slide, it feels _good,_ and Ludger wants everything all at once.

Julius finally lets go of Ludger's panties, letting them fall back against the side of his dick, and uses his now free hands to grab his brother's hips. He draws out slightly, only to snap back in, and repeats the action, rhythm slow.

Ludger tries to up the tempo, but Julius' hold is firm, absolute. He settles for letting his brother have his way with him. Julius' strokes are long and the friction is palpable, but thankfully Julius knows that Ludger wants more. He knows what Ludger likes by now, knows that his brother likes it hard and fast and almost rough.

Julius can never deny Ludger anything, so he has no problem upping the pace, slowly but surely, each thrust becoming more forceful than the last, until he's pulling Ludger against him in time with his snaps forward and grunting low in his chest with his efforts.

In the face of such methodical, knowing attention, it isn't long before Ludger is reduced to a moaning, weak-limbed mess. If he isn't moaning, he's rattling Julius' name off in a mindless litany. Soon, his arms give out beneath him, and he's left resting his weight on his elbows, head tossed back, more than happy to let Julius use him like a lewd little rag doll.

"Yes," Ludger manages, squeezing the sheets beneath him. "Yes, yes, yes."

Julius lets off another groan as he pauses momentarily, which Ludger protests with a whine, only to reposition his hips, and easily picks up where he left off.

"Julius," Ludger begins when his brother's thrusts pick up their momentum, but then Julius hits his prostate and Ludger cries out, loud and overwhelmed, _yes, please, there, please, please._

Julius obliges and gives Ludger everything he wants, bending over him and driving into him with reckless abandon. The feel of Ludger's panties rubbing along the side of his dick, along with Ludger's tightness and heat and _perfection--_ it's too much, but Julius never cums first, always makes sure Ludger is sated before he is.

He reaches between Ludger's legs to rub at the underside of his dick through the wet pink of his panties, and it leaves Ludger whining and moaning for his big brother. It takes a firm press and a few long rubs in tandem with Julius' thrusts, and Ludger can't hold back anymore-- he cums with a shout, trembling and convulsing all around Julius with every pulse of his cock.

The feel of cum soaking his panties is an odd one, but Ludger is too breathless and bliss-minded to care. Julius strokes him through his orgasm, Ludger's hips twitching into Julius' hand.

Ludger doesn't relax, rocks back feebly against Julius' cock continuing to pound into him, but his brother was merely holding back for his sake; with a few more thrusts, one, two, Julius finishes with a long groan, Ludger's name mangled in the guttural sound.

They're easily spent, and Ludger collapses forward with Julius settling at his side, flopping onto his back, boneless and sweat-slick and sated. Before he allows himself to relax completely, he kisses Ludger, gentle and lingering, as he reaches down to strip him of his defiled panties. He gives them a weak toss off the bed as they pull away for breath.

"It's too bad," Julius murmurs. "Those were cute."

Ludger can only hum in affirmation.

Julius smiles against Ludger's forehead. "I'll just have to buy you new ones later."

Ludger gives Julius' chest a weak, half-hearted pound. "Quit teasing me."


End file.
